


Oblivion

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Breeding, Choking, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Infinity Gauntlet, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, Sort Of, the Infinity Gauntlet used in ways it wasn't originally intended to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: Instead of what happened in IW, Loki agrees to take Thanos up on an old offer.Thanos/Loki dub-con because I'm still upset over IW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War Spoilers ahead, as if it even needs to be mentioned.  
> With the risk of being repetetive, here's another Thanos/Loki. Because I need my Loki to be alive no matter what. Also I am still furious over the waste of what could've been a fantastic movie but ended up as nonsense trash with all the characters continuously making the wrong decisions and appearantly that results in more Loki pain written in the span of a few hours today instead of the soft and sweet Thorki fix-it fic I've been longing to write. But atleast he's alive.  
> Mentions of mpreg because it's an astounding plot device when it comes to Loki.

Even the Hulk had not been much of a match for the Titan. Thor watched in despair as Thanos stepped closer to Heimdall whom had used the last dark magic within his reach to send Hulk to Midgard. Thanos picked up the Gatekeeper's sword and Thor screamed as he moved to stab him with it.

"If I may be so bold," Loki spoke up as he left Thor's side and carefully walked closer to the Titan, interrupting him from slaying Heimdall. "There are two Infinity Stones on Midgard. Send me there to retrieve them for you."

"And have you fail me like you did the last time?" Thanos sneered. "You may have just now handed me the Space Stone, years after I sent you to get it, but you lost the Mind Stone in the process."

"Trust me, I will not make the same mistakes again," Loki said, carefully keeping his eyes strictly on Thanos' despite his urge to glance down at Heimdall to see the condition of the older god. "I know their defenders, I know all of Hulk's weaknesses. Their resistance won't come as a surprise this time."

"Proxima, Maw, my Children," Thanos turned to the two, "the Asgardian seems to think that such grave mistakes are easily overlooked."

"He's weak," Proxima stated. "And a liar, who convinced you to believe in his abilities. You should have sent us to retrieve the Stone instead of him."

"Thanos, I--"

"Silence, Asgardian." Thanos stroked a finger down Loki's cheek. "Even with a Stone that I lent you, you failed me. You lost it and kept the Tesseract for yourself."

_'And sent away the Reality Stone to the Collector to keep it hidden from you'_ , Loki thought to himself. The only reason he had finally given up the Tesseract had been to save Thor, whom had been too close to the breaking point while they had waited for Hulk to arrive. But handing over one Stone had been far preferable to three.

"I should slay your brother for your failure", Thanos continued. "Right after your friend here, that is."

Thanos lifted the sword again to strike it down into Heimdall.

"Your offer!" Loki blurted out at the very last second, making the sword bury itself into the floor instead of Heimdall's heart.

Thanos turned to him with a raised eyebrow, silently demanding him to continue. The words were difficult to get out, but he managed to force them out.

"When we first met, you made me an offer," he started, trying to sound braver and more secure in his decision than he felt. "You knew from that very first day that I'd be able to give you an heir. A true child, unlike these stray orphans you've picked up along the way." He gave a scathing look at Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. "You offered me a seat by your side if I birthed your child."

"An offer that you've already declined once," Thanos reminded him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Loki's throat tightened and he couldn't help but to look to Thor. So much had changed since the last time he'd been in the Titan's presence. He'd been so full of rage and hate and pain, finding out his whole existence had been built on a lie, that the reason he'd never be as good as his brother was because he was a Jötun. He had hated the men whom had dared to call themselves his father and brother, had hated all of Asgard and most of all had hated himself for being a monstruous frost giant, a creature that Odin had knowingly let Loki grow to hate and fear like everyone else in their realm. The love he felt for his brother when he looked at him now was stronger than ever, and though their bond was still somewhat fragile after the events of recent years, Thor was all he had, all that mattered, the only person he'd ever truly love.

"Because I am a Prince of Asgard, and an Odinson."

He took a steadying breath and returned his gaze to Thanos.

"I will give you an heir, and in return you will spare all remaining Asgardians."

Thor would need Heimdall in the upcoming battle, and Valkyrie and Korg should be a safe distance away from the Statesman and Sanctuary II in the escape pods, filled with as many Asgardian refugees as that they had managed to bring along before the Black Order had boarded them. He hated the very thought of willingly put himself through what was to come, but their people needed to live.

Their people. Loki would always see himself as one of them, despite being something else entirely. Something which ironcially enough could save Thor and Heimdall's lives.

Thanos mulled over Loki's request for a moment. His intention had never been to wipe out the entire race, as easy as it should be considering they no longer had a home world of their own, but he supposed the few that still remained could be given the chance to settle somewhere. He'd just wipe out even more of whatever race they had to share resources with. An heir of his own was defintiely worth that, with his own race of Titans being almost extinct. A child combined of his own strength and Loki's sorcery would undoubtedly become a worthy successor.

Thanos grinned, wide and dangerously.

"It seems we've finally reached an understanding," he said and reached out his large hand to stroke Loki's body, anticipating how it would grow with his seed inside it.

"Loki?!" Thor yelled from where he was being held by the heavy metal shackles Maw had telekinetically put on him. "Don't do this...!"

Loki looked back at him.

"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again," he said with a weak smile before turning back to Thanos. "Shall we depart for your ship, then?"

"I'd find it more interesting to consummate our union here," Thanos said, making Loki's heart grow cold. "To have my Children see their brother or sister being concieved. And after all, should your noble sacrifice not be witnessed by the people you're trying so desperately to save?"

"I'd much rather not," Loki bit out through clenched teeth but Thanos had already made up his mind.

The Titan sat down on the steps leading up to the platform where Thor's throne had once stood. He motioned for Loki to come over and he forced himself to obey. He could hear Heimdall's rattling breaths as he passed his body, fearing that his end would come before Thor could get him the help needed.

"Strip."

Loki slowly removed his clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor. He could hear Thor's sob as he watched the large wounds on Loki's back and chest where he'd been stabbed by Kurse, something which even Loki himself at the time had believed had been enough to kill him. Thanos stroked the wound on his chest, knowing the fatality of such things on any lesser beings.

"You weren't much of a fighter or conquerer but you're strong and resiliant in your own way. Our child will be a force to be reckoned with. Prepare yourself, sorcerer."

Loki kept his eyes steady on Thanos as he shifted into a female form. He could only grow slightly bigger to aid himself with taking Thanos' length, anything more would only be an illusion and wouldn't make a difference for himself at all.

Thanos tutted as he shook his head.

"Even as beautiful as you look in this form, I want _you_."

Loki blinked.

"I, I'm not--"

"We both know you don't have to be in a female form to get pregnant. It'll bring me more pleasure to see you as I know you Loki, not this new form of yours."

It'd be easier for Thanos to be rough on him with the form he was already familiar with than with an unknown woman.

Loki hesitated before he changed back into his male form. He contemplated changing into his Jötun skin but this would be difficult enough for himself without having Thor witness it for the first time in these conditions.

Thanos patted his knee and Loki moved to sit astride the large thigh, accepting Thanos touches and kisses and trying to ignore the sounds of Thor struggling to get free to save him, his shouts for them to stop.

A thick finger prodded his entrance and Loki murmured a spell to slicken himself up and loosen his muscles even more as the finger kept jabbing into him. It was large and uncomfortable inside of him and he broke away from Thanos kiss.

"Open up for me, little one," Thanos growled as he tried to insert another finger.

Loki panted harshly from the pain already and started doubting himself. He knew he could take someone of a large size, to get pregnant. And during his years posing as Odin he'd studied more about Jötnar and their biology as his head had still brimmed with the thoughts of Thanos' first offer to him, to have Loki carry his offspring in exchange for a seat by his side, and learned that even runts like Loki could get mated by giants far larger than themselves. He _should_ be able to take Thanos. He _needed_ to. Once it had happened, Thor and Heimdall and the others would be saved.

He used all the spells he could think of to make it easier for himself, and soon three fingers slid into him without resistance, preparing him for something much bigger.

Thanos used his other hand to open up his trousers and take his erect dick out. Loki took one look at the dark purple head and turned away with a shudder.

"Go ahead and touch it. Get yourself acquainted with it."

Loki took a deep breath before he reached out a hand to feel the soft skin, wet already from the pre-cum. Thanos was incredibly large. Loki didn't think even both his hands would be enough to completely wrap around the girth of it.

Thanos hummed appreciatevly at Loki's weak attempts at stroking him and he shoved the three fingers harder inside of him, which almost made Loki fall down from where he sat astride Thanos' thigh and he had to reach out to grab a hold on Thanos to keep his balance.

"Are you ready for me, Asgardian?"

No.

Definitely not.

He never would be.

Despite his own rising panic, he nodded his head.

Thanos removed his fingers.

"Turn around."

Loki shifted in his seat, to sit astride Thanos' leg with his back against the Titan's chest. He kept his eyes closed to not look at the carnage around them. Having to listen to Thor call for him was hard enough.

Thanos suddenly grabbed him by the neck and Loki's eyes opened wide as he gasped for air. His hands came up to try and pry Thanos' large hand away from him but he was no match for the Titan. Thanos lifted him by the neck and positioned him over his cock. The other hand, still inside the fearsome Gauntlet, grabbed a hold of Loki's thigh to lift it and spread it to help open him up.

And then he pushed Loki down, down, until the head of his cock was forced inside. Loki would've cried out in pain if he had enough air to do so. Thanos kept choking him, making the blood that was unable to go up to his head fill out his dick instead, making it harden.

Once it was erect, Thanos eased up on his hold with a laugh.

"I though it would be a shame if you weren't enjoying our union as well," he chuckled as he remained still inside of Loki, who was too busy coughing and gasping for air to do anything else.

Once Loki had regained his breath, Thanos gently pushed up into him with small thrusts until half of him was inside.

"You're extraordinary, little godling. I knew you would be."

He lifted Loki's leg higher to make sure their audience would get a good look of where they connected.

"Touch yourself, Loki. Take as much pleasure from this as I'm taking from you." He nuzzled the back of Loki's head and huffed out a breath. "It'll be good for the concieving."

Loki wrapped a hand around himself, but his stroking only kept himself hard as he didn't recieve any pleasure that could overtake the pain of being penetrated by something so incredibly big that even made his belly bulge slightly.

Thanos used his grip on Loki's leg and neck to move him up and down. Loki placed his free foot on Thanos' thigh to aid himself in the movement and to not have all of his considerate weight dangling from his neck.

Thanos leaned down over him and Loki turned his head as much as he was able to, to accept his kisses. He still kept stroking himself, made a few tricks of adding vibrations to his touches, _anything_ to make it easier on himself, to not break apart in front of Thor. Eventually the pleasure started to reach through to him and he moaned into Thanos' mouth as he forced himself closer to a climax to please Thanos.

The Titan increased the speed and ferocity of his thrusts and Loki broke the kiss to gasp for air as Thanos kept fucking him harder and harder.

"Wait, stop..."

The hold around his neck tightened and he once again found himself trying grab onto Thanos' hand to get it off and be able to breathe. Thanos held him tighter than before and Loki was almost certain his neck would snap at any moment. He looked over at Thor and Heimdall with fear of what would happen to them if he died here like this.

A sudden spasm ran through him and before he even realised what had happened, his body forced out an ejaculation. Thanos chuckled lightly as he slowly eased his hold on Loki's neck, letting him suck in a breath of air.

"So you did find it pleasurable," he groaned as he fucked into the hole that had tightened with Loki's climax. "Keep squeezing me like that, I'm almost there myself."

Loki's body already did so on its own accord without him being aware of it, his Jötun instincts wanting to milk every last drop greedily into himself as he'd reached his peak. Thanos suddenly changed his hold, the hand around his neck had now moved down to encircle Loki's entire waist, making Loki flop back against Thanos like a ragdoll as Thanos used his new hold to move Loki up and down in sync with his almost brutal thrusts.

Thanos came with a guttural groan, holding Loki steadfast as he pushed in as far as he could go as he filled him up. Loki bit his lip to try and stop a whine escape from him as he felt his body repeatedly squeeze around the Titan, trying to take all it could get from him into himself.

He was held in place for the longest time as Thanos recovered. He was hurting and so immensely full. His belly was bulging from more than the cock shoved inside of him and he wanted out of his hold, out out out. He started writhing which caused some of the semen to seep out of him and Thanos leaned down to mouth at his bruised neck.

"Ease your struggling, godling, or are you trying to go for another round so soon?"

That made Loki go still and Thanos huffed out an amused breath. He stayed inside for a moment longer before slowly lifting Loki up, making the seed gush out of him when there was nothing to hold it in, and placed him on the floor by his feet.

Loki wanted to lay down and curl in on himself but his pride made him remain standing, back straight, chin up even as his gaze was cast to the side to stare out of the large windows into space than on the Titan or on the Black Order, Thor, Heimdall, or the corpses around them.

Thanos stood up and adjusted his clothing which were covered in his own mess.

"My Children," he directed to the Black Order. "Go to Earth and retrieve the Stones. Loki, come with me."

He started to move towards his own ship Sanctuary II with Loki limping by his side but they stopped by Thor, whom had worn himself out trying to get free and was hanging limply in his holds. Tears were running down his left cheek and he lifted his arm to try and reach out for Loki.

"When I get a living heir you and your people are free to settle down wherever you wish and live in peace. If Loki can't fulfill his end of our deal, know that I'll destroy all of you, like you already should have perished with your world. I suppose I shouldn't have to remind you that it's in your people's best interest to not seek out a fight."

Loki had kept his eyes down as to not have to look at Thor, but as Thanos forced him to start moving again he couldn't help himself. He had to look at his brother one last time in case he never got the chance again.

Loki regretted so many things. He should have sent the Tesseract away just as he had done with the Aether, he should have let it remain on Asgard to explode, he should have stayed on Sakaar. He should have done the right thing a long time ago instead of always cause chaos.

He looked deep into Thor's eye, wanting to tell him everything, how incredibly sorry he was that things had turned out this way, he had never meant for any of this to happen on that day so very long ago when he had planned to simply ruin Thor's coronation, but instead kept silent and let himself be led away by Thanos.

He had to keep his faith in Thor. If anyone could overcome this situation and help the remaining few of their people, it would be him. Hulk would have arrived on Midgard and alerted his team mates by now, and hopefully they would have learned something from Loki's invasion and have spent the last few years getting ready for another attack.

Loki heard Thor shout his name in the distance as he and Thanos left him and Heimdall as the sole survivors onboard the Statesman. Thor was alive, that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to write anything more of this story but then keajoaq posted the most irresistable headcanon in her comment and even though I changed some things, I hope she will like it!!! (and the rest of you too, of course!)  
> Warning for *temporary* miscarriage!!!

Thanos had escorted Loki to a room little better than a prison cell. For someone wanting to be the most powerful being in the universe, Thanos had no sense of luxury. The entire Sanctuary II, as Loki had seen when he'd passed through, was dark and devoid of anything which would make life more comfortable, much like the barren realm where he'd first encountered the Titan. Loki was actually surprised to find that his bed held a thin mattress, sheets and a pillow; the flat and frustrating kind instead of fluffy like he was used to but a pillow none the less. He'd expected his room to be much more Spartan.

The bed was the only piece of furniture in there, a somewhat narrow thing that just about fit Loki lying across it but tall enough to reach Thanos' thighs when he were to stand by its side, so by the foot of it were a few small steps for Loki to climb up into it. One of the walls held a floor-to-ceiling window from where he could see the wrecked Statesman as they left it. A tiny bathroom with only a toilet and a small shower stall was located behind a door by the bed. Even when inprisoned in Asgard's dungeons he'd had been given books to read by his mother, plenty enough clothes and some furniture to make his life easier, but this dark room – _cell_ – only consisted of the bed and the view. Similar to the Asgardian dungeons this cell too prohibited most uses of his magic. He could do simpler ones like the ones needed to aid himself in having sex with such a large creature, but he couldn't access any pocket dimensions. That meant no clothes, no weapons, no books. Nothing at all to cover him up, to help him escape or to entertain his mind. He'd probably drive himself mad with boredom before the first month was over.

What was the most concerning was how this room had been perfectly suited to hold him, as though Thanos had seemed to know beforehand that Loki would cave in and agree to go through with this.

 

***

 

Thanos visited him frequently. He'd stand by the side of the bed and hold Loki by his neck and push him down into the mattress as he fucked him, "as many times as it would take" the Titan would tell him inbetween his kisses. He'd plug Loki up afterwards with an absolutely horried thing, made from the same dark metal as the whole ship but felt almost sentient with the way it would twist inside of him. Loki had made the mistake of removing the plug as soon as Thanos had left his room only once; as the seed had gushed out of him and soaked into the mattress he'd instantly regretted it and from that point on had enough patience to get into the shower before he'd pulled it out, always with some resistance as though the plug was determined to stay inside.

Of course it didn't take long until Thanos had found out.

He'd tutted disappointedly at Loki as he held the damned thing in his hands.

"It was meant to keep bringing you pleasure after I've left you, to make sure you'd take all my seed," he said and Loki scoffed.

"It didn't feel pleasurable. I don't want it."

"You're still not pregnant?"

"It's not as if I can tell," Loki said through gritted teeth.

His eyes went to the Gauntlet which by now was adorned not only the Space Stone he'd sent to the Collector, but also the Mind Stone he knew so intimately from once wielding it himself. Thanos had gotten a Stone from Earth despite Hulk and the Avengers resistance and he tried not to think of what this would mean for Thor.

"Perhaps if your subordinates had brought back a pregnancy test kit from Midgard instead of a Stone, we'd know by now."

Thanos watched him in silence for a long moment before demanding Loki to get up on the bed. Loki rolled his eyes, too used to the procedure by now. He climbed up on the bed and spread his legs over the edge of it as he murmured the usual spells to slick himself up.

Thanos was choking him tightly as he entered him, and everything about their rutting was rough and primal as the Titan's patience was running out. A few kisses was the only sign Loki could go by to tell Thanos knew he was breeding another being instead of destroying them as Thanos practically rearranged his guts.

Loki was constantly kept on the very brink of passing out, but Thanos wouldn't let him have that mercy. And while Loki had unwillingly gotten erect like usual, for the first time Thanos didn't force Loki to come before he did.

Loki felt himself get filled up by the warm seed as Thanos huffed and grunted above him. He felt his own body wanting to reach its peak as well to easier accept it into his womb but he couldn't be bothered to bring himself off, too busy holding onto Thanos' large hand as some sort of reminder to not choke him to death.

Thanos stayed inside for a long time as he observed the god beneath him.

"I have you figured out, Loki," he murmured. "You've always been drawn to power, always wanted to wield it. That is how you were brought to me when you survived the Void, why you declined my offer to be my side and instead wanted to rule Earth as your own. Being fucked by the most powerful man in the universe would not be enough for you. But perhaps, the most powerful creation would do the trick."

Loki frowned, not quite understanding what he was getting at. Still currently being choked might have something to do with it.

Thanos raised his other hand and then Loki _knew_. His eyes grew wide and he looked back at Thanos as if he'd grown another head.

When Thanos slowly pulled his cock out, he quickly inserted a finger of his Gauntlet and Loki clenched up tight around it. The Infinity Gauntlet was cold and rough and went so deep inside of him until the rest of it cupped his ass. Thanos eased his hold on Loki's neck so he could breathe and he let out a needy keen as the most dangerous weapon in all of existence was used on him as a sex toy. Damn him, but Loki couldn't help but to react on it.

As Thanos moved the finger in and out, careful not to tear him up on some of the sharp edges, Loki felt his hips move in sync with it, wanting more. One of Loki's hands went down to take a hold of himself and started to stroke, feeling nothing but pleasure.

"My powerhungry little slut," Thanos chuckled and kissed Loki deeply.

Loki moaned wantonly into his mouth as another finger was inserted. Thanos twisted his hand so that his thumb would stroke along Loki's cock and the god bucked wildly. Loki's mind was reeling. He didn't even care to know if he was reacting to the Infinity Gauntlet by his own twisted nature or if Thanos was somehow using the Mind Stone on him, but for the first time in all of their coupling Loki experienced genuine pleasure.

"Yes, yes..." he couldn't help but to let out in needy moans as Thanos fingered him to completion.

He clenched hard around the Gauntlet as he came, his mind exploding in a bright light from the sheer force of it. Thanos fucked him through it, he didn't stop or slow down and when Loki came back to himself he made some attempts to shove Thanos away from him but the Titan only grinned.

"Again, Loki. Take what you can from my genorousity when I offer it to you."

He kissed him deeply as Loki stroked himself hurriedly, not able to resist the feeling of another orgasm approaching. Part of his mind wanted to battle against it, not feeling like he deserved this immense pleasure, but it was like his body wasn't his own. He let out something like a howl as he came for the second time.

Thanos halted his movement and let his lover come down from his heights properly before he adressed him.

"This is your last chance, Loki. If we don't get results after this, your brother's neck is the next thing the Gauntlet will touch."

He let a finger remain inside Loki for a while longer, until he was sure Loki's body had taken all it could of the seed he'd deposited inside, then let it slip out to replace it with the hated plug, which instantly began to move inside of Loki who let out a shaky breath at the feel of it. Thanos studied the fingers of his Gauntlet for a moment, covered with slick and seed.

"Maybe I should let him see it like this before I snap his neck," Thanos suggested.

Loki would have given him the cosmically known sign of a raised middle finger if he had any strength left. Thanos gave him a final kiss before he left the room, leaving his lover in a fucked out boneless heap.

 

***

 

Thanos hadn't visited him since then. He was probably too busy with finding the other Stones. Loki had no idea how many days or weeks had gone by as his view of the space outside seemed to stand still. There were no planets or stars anywhere nearby for him to help him keep track of anything remotely similar to the passing of time.

Thanos' subordinates gave him food and water, but their brief visits felt inconsistent and he couldn't be sure if the food was given to him once or thrice per day. None of them stayed long enough to talk, not that any of them would've been any wanted company but he was bored and restless and to his dismay he found he'd begun to almost miss Thanos. As much as he hated and feared the Titan, atleast he had been doing _something_ with him.

The time spent in the room eventually showed some signs of passing as Loki's stomach started to grow. At first he'd thought he'd imagined it, but then he'd started to feel a small life force take shape inside of him.

Upon the next delivery of food, he'd turned to the creature, back straight and regal, and said;

"Tell your master that I am expecting."

The creature had nodded and not too long after that, Loki's room got refurbished. The nasty mattress and sheets had been replaced with new ones of higher standard, and the flat old pillow replaced with an abundance of big soft ones of different colours. The food was better and more plentiful, and he'd even been given a small tome to read. It consisted of Thanos' propaganda, but Loki easily changed the text to that of his favourite books.

Thanos had even visited him again. He'd kissed Loki gingerly as he'd stroked the god's body with something that almost felt like respect. He sat on the edge of the bed with Loki in his lap as he told Loki to touch himself.

"It's good for our baby," his deep voice had rumbled through Loki, whom stroked himself to a climax with the Titan touching and kissing every part of him within his reach.

Loki had throughout their meeting kept glancing at the Gauntlet, telling himself it was to make sure that no more Stones had been added to it rather than missing the feel of it.

 

***

 

Everything was going to plan; his belly grew larger which in turn meant that Thor would be safe, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when the Norns decided to throw in another obstruction in his life, as they were wont to do.

He'd been bored, and he always made the most dire mistakes whenever that happened. There was only so much he could take of sitting in bed and read or stare out at space, his body was screaming with the pent-up energy of wanting to move, to wander, to train, to do _anything_. Thanos hadn't visited him in so long and his restlessness had grown far beyond Loki's control.

He'd walked over to the door, as he'd done so many times before, but as always there was no chance of opening it from the inside. Even when Thanos was with him, there had to be someone outside to open it for him.

He felt around the edges like he always did, hoping that maybe today had been the day they had forgotten to shut it completely. He needed to get out, he was suffocating in here and if only they would let him out to atleast take a walk around the deck it'd get better.

Loki called out for the subordinates, but none came. They never did. His hopelessness had finally reached the end station it seemed because for the first time, Loki called upon all the magic within his limited reach. He directed it towards the door, hoping to blast it open but instead it triggered a defense mechanism.

A large shockwave was directed at him and he was thrown across the room and slammed into the steps leading up to his bed where he got knocked out.

He'd awoken with severe pains to find his lower body covered in blood. He desperately searched for the life force within him that he'd grown used to but it was nowhere to be found.

"No, no, no," he kept repeating to himself in panic as he clutched his stomach, tears running down his cheeks.

His body was in severe pain but none of it really registered in his mind, too frantic about losing the only thing that would save Thor because Loki had been too stupid and selfish and always caused trouble even when he hadn't intended to.

Someone must've heard the blast because the door opened and Loki found himself staring wide-eyed at Proxima, who looked at him in silence as she took in the scene. Loki's eyes were overflowing with tears as he made to get up, to get to her.

"Proxima, I beg of you, don't tell him..."

She backed away and the door shut closed. Loki ran towards it to slam his fists against it until they bled and cracked as he screamed desperately after her until his voice broke.

"Don't tell him!!! Proxima!!"

His legs gave out and he slid onto the floor as he wept. Thor would die and it was all because Loki had been too damned stupid. He should have known better, he should have had more self-control, he never should have left Sakaar, he never should have urged Thor to go to Jötunheim. If only Odin had let him die as a baby as the Norns had intended, none of this would have happened.

He was still sitting by the door what seemed like hours later, silently shedding tears as he no longer had the energy to even sob, his body trembling with shock, when the door pushed open and made him slide on the harsh floor.

Corvus Glaive stepped around the door to find him in a broken mess and he snarled. _This_ was a creature worthy enough to breed with Thanos himself? As much as Corvus was devoted to his master, Thanos must've made a mistake. Loki was weak, had always been weak, and Corvus and the others never understood what Thanos had found so intriguing about him.

Corvus grabbed Loki by the neck and heaved him up but the so-called god didn't even have the energy to stand on his own blood-soaked legs.

"Pathetic," he spat at him and called for Obsidian Cull.

Obsidian grunted at the state of Loki and the room but grabbed a hold of the Asgardian, half-lifting half-dragging Loki behind him as they left for Thanos' throne room. Once they'd arrived, Obsidian threw Loki down to the ground at the foot of the steps leading up the the throne.

Thanos stared down at him in silence for a long moment with a cold rage in his eyes and Loki looked away.

"You keep disappointing me, Asgardian," he said atlast. "I send you to retrieve the Tesseract, you fail me. I give you an entire world to rule, you fail me. I let you get with my child, and even then you fail me. It seems that I really have no use for you."

Loki's body was a shaking mess and he couldn't argue with Thanos because he was absolutely right, but he had to try and save this situation somehow.

"Please, let me try again," he begged. "I'm gonna be more careful this time, I swear to you!"

"You just lost my child and you already beg me to get you with another?" Thanos growled and Loki shuddered.

Loki tried to keep begging Thanos for it but the Titan demanded him to be silent.

"You were perfectly aware that your people have to pay for the consequences of your actions. The Asgardians were once such a mighty force to be reckoned with, what a shame they all will be extinct now. I should take you there for you to watch it happen before you join them, but you're no longer worth the effort. Know deep inside your heart that you were the sole cause for their demise."

Thanos raised his hand to snap his fingers and Loki looked up at him. The Gauntlet had _all six stones_...! It took but a second for the information to get through the haze Loki was in, but before Thanos could snap his fingers he shouted out.

"The Time Stone! You have the Time Stone, you can make this undone! Please!" All of Loki's pride had long since shattered and the only thing he had left was to desperately beg like a dog, but that was the last hope Thor and the Asgardians had left. "Just go back a few hours and this won't happen and your child will be safe, please, I promise, please..."

"Reset this event and have you learn nothing from your mistakes?" Thanos leaned forward in his throne. "To have you repeat them again and again because I would use the Time Stone to excuse your actions every time?"

Loki sobbed and looked frantically around him for any support, but all of Thanos' subordinates looked at him with disgust or indifference. He knew the price to pay, and it hurt him to propose it, but it wasn't as if he had a choice.

"A few lives for this one," he spoke quietly.

Thanos leaned back in his seat and stroked his chin as he contemplated Loki's offer.

"You're willing to let innocent Asgardians die to reset your actions?"

Loki kept his gaze firmly on Thanos and nodded. Rather a few than all of them. Thor would understand. Hopefully. He _had_ to.

"Half of the remaining Asgardians."

Loki shook his head as he did a quick calculation of how many had been saved before Thnos had boarded the Statesman, he reckoned the number didn't exceed two hundred and even that felt farfetched.

"Ten of them, and my brother is not to be included."

"Far too few for the price of my child," Thanos scoffed. "A third; 50 Asgardians."

"A tenth," Loki kept bargaining as his heart sank at the realisation of the low number of the remaining people. "You will have 15 souls and your child will live."

"You have guts to keep arguing with me over this matter when I could just kill them all, I'll give you that. Forty."

"Twenty, not including my brother."

"Your devotion to him is admirable, that you'd rather spare him than an innocent civilian. Thirty, and he will be left alive. That is my last call, take it or leave it."

Loki bit his lip until it bled. His heart ached when he finally nodded his head, damning thirty Asgardians to death after having survived both Ragnarök and Thanos.

"So be it," Thanos said and looked down at Loki for a moment before he asked, "Why did you do it?"

Loki looked away, ashamed of himself.

"I was bored," he admitted, his voice breaking. "I was restless and I needed to get out. I didn't think..."

His vision was blurry from tears and he didn't see the shift in reality as time was trifled with. All he knew was that he was standing by the door in his room, calling out for anybody, desperately trying to get out.

He paused and frowned as he felt around the edges, feeling a sense of deja-vu. The hair on the back of his neck was rising and he backed off. Something had happened, something big, something unnatural.

The door suddenly opened and Loki found himself staring wide-eyed at Thanos. The Titan stared oddly coldly at him for a moment before reaching out, stroking Loki's belly, feeling the shape of his child inside of it.

They were standing like that for an awkward amount of time before Loki eventually broke the silence.

"Thanos...?"

The Titan looked at him but didn't remove his hand.

"You did something. Something unforgivable. Know this, Loki, that thirty Asgardians will die today for the consequences of your actions."

Loki's breath got knocked out of him in bafflement as he tried to understand the Titan's words. What by the Norns was he talking about? Loki hadn't done a single thing! His eyes went down to the Gauntlet, and upon seeing the green stone any objection he'd try to make died on his lips. He knew. He had felt it. Something had happened, and Thanos had reset time to undo it. But what? What could Loki have possibly have done inside this prison to warrant the death of thirty innocents?!

"Your selfish needs to get out of this room killed my child," Thanos growled with hate and Loki had never felt more scared of him.

He kept his eyes strictly on the Gauntlet to avoid looking up at Thanos.

"You were bored, you said in your defense. I did not bring you here to be a cherished and pampered queen, you've already declined that chance so long ago. You're here to give me a child. And you better remember that, for any time I need to undo your mistakes, your people will pay the price and I will not barter with you next time."

Loki was shaking, he breathing quick and harsh.

"You wished to step outside your room to cure your boredom? Then come," Thanos grunted as he stepped out of the room to open a portal. "I want you to witness it for yourself, so you'll have something to think about the next time you are bored."

Loki looked up at him, wanted to shake his head no and beg for him to not do it, to not force Loki to watch it, but from Thanos' words Loki had bargained for it to happen. He should be the Prince he'd been raised as and take responsibility for it.

Stepping out of the portal Loki was instantly met with the fresh ocean breeze and the sun shining warmly on his naked skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing himself this luxury for the briefest second before reality caught back up with him, why he was there for.

He opened his eyes to look upon the Asgardian settlement on the coast of Norway, not far from where Loki and Thor had been with Odin in his last moment. Thanos had a grip around his neck to ensure that he wouldn't do anything foolish but not even the trickster would try anything now. Thirty was more than enough.

The Asgardians looked up at them in horror. Children ran towards their parents and families and friends sought each other out. Loki didn't see Thor anywhere which was a small relief.

"Asgardians," Thanos called out. "Some of you are to die today for your Prince's mistakes."

They started pleading with him, some of them begged for their lives while others held up their weapons towards Thanos, ready to fight to the death for their people. Thanos leaned in close to Loki.

"Watch them. They deserve it."

With that, he snapped his fingers and thirty men and women turned into dust. Loki could only watch in stunned silence.

Valkyrie rushed out of a make-shift dwelling but one look at Loki and his belly had her stop in her tracks. When she had returned to the Statesman to look for survivors, Thor had told her of Loki's chocie to save the Asgardians but she hadn't believed him. But seeing him now, naked, bruised and pregnant with Thanos holding him by the neck, she knew there was nothing she could do without risking the lives of her people; even she wouldn't be strong enough to kill Thanos by herself.

She looked Loki in the eyes and he hoped he could convey how sorry he was to her. These people would have still been alive if only he'd had more self-control.

"You best pray to your ancestors that your Prince will not make the same mistake twice," Thanos stated as he and Loki stepped back to the portal to return to his ship.

He pulled Loki into his room again and placed him on top of the bed. Loki shed a few tears but tried to remain proud and stoic, to not fight against Thanos or say things that would make Thanos even more angry.

Thanos touched his belly almost obsessively.

"My child," he said inbetween kissing the stomach. "Alive and well."

Thanos undid his trousers and Loki hurriedly cast the spells needed, not to spare himself from pain but to make sure his body wouldn't get damaged when Thanos took him. He deserved all the pain he would get, but Thanos was oddly gentle with him, as to not accidentally hurt the child.

He held Loki by his shoulder as he fucked him, but didn't penetrate deep, only enough for the head and first inch or two of the wide shaft. Thanos lasted an unbearably long time until he finally came inside Loki.

"There's no need for you to enjoy our activities anymore, but I want you to have this, one more time, to fully cement it into your brain."

He raised the Gauntlet so Loki could see it and Loki's facade finally broke as he shook his head and sobbed. Two fingers of the weapon that had just killed the Asgardians moments ago was inserted into him, but the power he'd been drawn to and gotten him off the last time was only fueling his guilt now.

"Touch yourself. Make yourself come, Asgardian. And remember all of them when you do."

Loki forced himself into becoming erect, stroked himself desperately but his body didn't play along this time. This was simply torture. This was what he deserved but Thanos required something more of him which he wouldn't be able to give with his mind being a chaotic mess. Thanos' tongue was suddenly licking the tip of his dick and he couldn't hold back a moan.

Thanos kept licking him as the fingers moved gently inside of him, pressing up against his prostate and when he was finally, _finally!_ , getting near, Thanos leaned over him and kissed him.

"Come for me, my Loki."

Loki clenched around the Gauntlet as he came, he moaned into Thanos mouth as he kept kissing him and his free hand reached up to hold onto the side of Thanos' face.

Thanos stayed with him for a long while, leaning over him in silence as he stroked Loki's belly.

"I didn't want to punish you," he said eventually. "But you need to start thinking about the consequences of your actions instead of being so impulsive. Your attention needs to be solely on our child."

Loki blinked slowly as he kept staring unseeingly up at the ceiling.

_'Our child.'_ Yes, this was Loki's child, too. He really should be having it be his one and only priority, his own restlessness could wait for a few more months. He should have known this from the start, then those thirty Asgardians would still be alive.

Thanos gave him a last kiss before he leaned down to kiss his belly, then left. Loki didn't know if he was relieved that he was gone, or if he wanted him to come back and stay, to not leave him alone with his demons.

 

***

 

Thanos made an effort to visit him more often. Not quite as much as in the beginning when he was intent on breeding Loki, but enough to make sure the god wouldn't grow too bored. He noted with interest how Loki was getting more and more appreciative of his visits, how he tried to make an effort of finishing himself off without Thanos telling him to when he fucked him. It seemed it had finally gotten through to Loki that this was all he had to break his isolation and boredom and he had learned to make the most of it.

Thanos was sitting on the bed with Loki squatting with his feet on Thanos' thighs as he sank himself down on the massive cock. Thanos held a hand around his chest to support him but let Loki set the pace. Loki sank down as much as he dared to and leaned back against the Titan's chest with a moan. He gyrated his hips as he turned his head, begging Thanos for a kiss which the Titan granted him.

"My beautiful Loki," Thanos found himself murmuring as he caressed him wherever he could reach. Not wanting himself to sound so sentimental, he nipped Loki's neck and growled in his ear, "my beautiful slut, always so eager for my cock."

Loki nodded as he rode it, "Yes, always."

"To think I wanted you beside me as my queen. You'd probably just jump over into my lap and ride my cock in front of everyone whenever you got the chance, wouldn't you? Show them all where you belong."

"Yes," Loki moaned as he clenched around him hard before moving again and stroking himself rapidly. "I'd show everyone that I'm the only one worthy enough to carry your children."

"Children," Thanos repeated as he bit softly into Loki's shoulder. "Bet you would be ready to take me right after you've given birth, let me fill you up again immediately."

"Fill me up, I need it," Loki gasped.

Thanos kept growling crude comments into the god's ear and it didn't take long before Loki came. He let out a shout of pleasure and his hole tightened around Thanos, making the Titan join him.

Long after they'd calmed down, Loki remained seated on him, unwilling to dislodge himself from him. Such a stark difference to how it used to be, when he couldn't get away from him quick enough. Thanos held him gently in his hands and he nuzzled his neck and kissed him gingerly.

"Get up, little one."

Loki took a deep breath, as if not really believing he'd actually ever say the words that spilled out of his mouth.

"I don't want you to go."

Thanos paused briefly before he continued kissing Loki's neck.

"Oh? How so?"

_'I don't want to be alone,'_ Loki thought to himself, _'alone with all my guilt. I can't stand it. I don't know what I'll do.'_

"I miss you. You're away from me far too much, and every time I feel our child kick I want you to be here with me."

"Is this your hormones talking?"

Loki let out a light laugh.

"Maybe. But I'd still like for you to visit me more often."

"You crave my cock so much?"

"I do," Loki squeezed around him. "But I also crave you."

"Mmm, I'll see what I can do. Now ease up on me, Loki. You're not going to get it twice no matter how long you want me to stay inside of your greedy hole."

Loki raised himself up and leaned forward to place his hands on Thanos' knees so that Thanos could plug him as soon as he had slipped out. Instead of letting Loki down to the bed or the floor, Thanos made him sit in his lap and gently rocked him back and forth to make the plug shift inside of him. Loki groaned, he still hated the thing but if it meant Thanos stayed with him, then he had to endure.

Thanos chuckled at him.

"If you learned to like it, Loki, you could keep yourself highly entertained even when I'm not here."

"What's the point of me playing with it when you're not here to watch me?" Loki pouted and oh, he could _feel_ the effect those words had on Thanos.

The Titan's breath quickened and he growled with lust.

"Keep talking like that, Asgardian, and I'll have you on the floor of the throne room, getting fucked by all sorts of devices for everyones viewing pleasure."

"Only yours that matters," Loki gasped as the plug rolled and writhed inside of him, pressing in all the right places, making him hard again.

Thanos carefully lifted him to place him on the bed.

"Let me watch you now, then."

Loki smiled and gave him the performance of a lifetime, enough to make Thanos take him again and leave him blacked out from pleasure.

 

***

 

Taking Thanos was easy. The time Loki spent alone however, was most definitely not. He was constantly plagued by guilt, he could hear the Asgardians scream when their loved ones turned into dust, he saw their betrayed faces every time he closed his eyes whether he was awake or asleep.

And he could do nothing to atone for his mistakes, he could only sit on his bed and stare out the window. He'd ripped apart the tome he'd been given when the words he'd made appear on it only were Thanos' words to him on that day; _'thirty Asgardians will die today for the consequences of your actions.'_

He'd tried to talk with the baby, telling it of all his thoughts and regrets and hopes for the future as he stroked his belly. It gave the occasional kick but nothing more. The isolation was driving him insane but he refused to move from the bed. He didn't even know what exactly he had done to cause the miscarriage but he figured if he stayed in bed and did nothing, it wouldn't repeat itself.

Whenever Thanos came to him for sex he'd felt almost overjoyed. He let Thanos completely take over his mind with his mere presence, became the perfect little sex slave for him only to have those few precious moments of reprieve from his demons. The guilt could kill him later, after the child was born, when his people were safe, but as of now he gladly let his world consist of only Thanos.

 

***

 

As Loki grew bigger, sex became more impractical. He feared Thanos would become more absent again, but the Titan had genuinely surprised him when he'd brought along a game of Hnefatafl to play.

It was their first encounter on board this ship that didn't consist solely of sex and Loki felt a little taken aback, so used to his role that it took him a moment to remember being a person.

It turned out that Thanos was almost as good of a Hnefatafl player as Loki, which had resulted in many hours of gameplay over the course of the following weeks. Every now and then Loki would give him oral sex while he jacked himself off, but Thanos seemed very respectful of Loki's current state and wouldn't demand more of him than he could handle.

Towards the end of the pregnancy, Thanos had even brought in dinner. A festive meal worthy of the Asgardian banquets along with a good conversation about simple things that wouldn't hurt to think about and Loki had enjoyed every minute.

 

***

 

The delivery had been difficult, the baby was so large. Loki had shaped his lower half into a female's to give birth and made himself as big and wide as he could get and it still took a considerable effort to push it out, almost to the point where he didn't think he'd make it. Thanos and the Black Order were with him, but only the Titan gave him the encouragement he needed to make a final effort, screaming himself hoarse as he managed to birth it.

He could hear the baby scream, knew that Thanos had lifted it into his arms as someone cut the cord, but he was too busy panting for breath to bother with anything else. Thanos had announced his son to be named Thane, and he'd even asked Loki if he wanted to hold him but Loki chose that moment to take after Odin and blissfully passed out.

Loki was alone when he woke up. He felt empty. He stumbled out of bed and into the shower stall where he remained for Norns knows how long. The water had turned ice cold long ago but it didn't bother him, being a frost giant and all. He wished it would bother him. He wished to sit there and freeze to death.

He heard the outer door open and made an effort to get out of the shower to see whom it was that would visit him. Thanos stood in the room, watching the blood-soaked mattress get changed for a new one.

Loki hated how his heart soared at the sight of Thanos, so used to him being his only company that he'd become so desperately dependent on him for it. He instead shifted his focus onto the baby in his arms. Loki looked at it with some curiousity. Just because he hated the father, didn't mean he could ever hate his own child.

"Loki," Thanos greeted him with a smile. "You're looking better. Well enough to meet Thane?"

Loki stepped towards them and Thanos let him take a hold of the baby, who was sleeping peacefully. Thane had the same colour as Thanos, but even now Loki could tell he would be of a smaller build. His heart warmed up and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Thane," he greeted his son. "Look at you."

Loki let Thanos lift him up onto the freshly made bed and he relaxed back against the fluffy pillows, too exhausted to do anything else. He held his son in his arms, cooing softly at him, and Thanos stood next to them with a small smile of his own as he watched them.

"He is perfect," Thanos said after a moment.

"He is," Loki agreed as he stroked his fingers down the baby's cheek.

"You've fulfilled your end of the deal and your people are safe," Thanos said then and Loki discreetly held his breath, knowing that more was to come but Thanos remained silent.

"And now I'm free to go to them?" Loki asked then, to prompt him into continuing.

"Thane will need his mother."

Loki's heart froze.

"And he will also need brothers and sisters to accompany him. I want to keep breeding you."

Loki looked up at Thanos with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Thanos had killed half the universe to keep the population at bay, and now he wanted to go against his own preaching and get even more children of his own? Plenty of them too, by the sound of it.

"What?" was all that Loki the clever Silver-Tongue managed to say.

Thanos reached out a hand to stroke his cheek just like Loki had done to Thane, then moved his hand down Loki's suddenly too naked body until he could caress his empty belly.

"I want you to give me more children."

Loki bit his tongue, it would do him no good now to speak loudly of his thoughts. Any feelings he might have developed for Thanos during the last part of his pregnancy went straight out the window.

"I don't want to," he said instead, tone short and guarded. "I gave you one, that was the deal. I don't want to be kept in this room any longer."

"You'd have the freedom to move around the ship. You'd be my consort, perhaps one day even my queen. And you'd get to rule the universe with me." At Loki's continued disbelieving look, Thanos' face hardened. "What can your _brother_ offer you that would equal the power you'd have with me?"

_'Freedom,'_ Loki thought but didn't say.

"I... I'll have to think about it," he said instead with a small smile to calm Thanos down. "It's so sudden, you caught me offguard."

His hold on Thane tightened and he looked down at the baby again. He shouldn't get attached to him, but it was getting harder not to by the minute.

"If you leave, you won't see Thane again," Thanos threatened.

"I know," Loki whispered and leaned down to give the baby a kiss.

This shouldn't be so hard. There shouldn't even be a choice to be made.

"I'll give you a day to decide," Thanos said.

He leaned in to kiss Loki before he left, with Thane still in Loki's arms. Loki could only stare after him in stunned silence before he looked back down at the baby, cuddled up in soft blankets. How was this fair?! How could he make the only right decision to leave after he'd bonded with his son?!

 

***

 

Thane was the sweetest little baby and Loki loved him so much. Some subordinates had entered the room to change the diapers and to give Loki a bottle to feed his son, as he didn't breastfeed. Thane was happy and gurgling and laughing and Loki couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again.

"Hey, baby," he cooed when they were alone again. "My little baby. I love you with all my heart. I want you to always remember that."

Thane gurgled some nonsense in reply, which Loki chose to believe meant that he loved him too. They lied side by side in the bed and Loki entertained him with a few simple magic tricks to go along with his stories of Asgard when he was awake and held him when he was asleep. The subordinates visited regularly to change diapers and give Loki food and bottles for Thane.

And maybe, just maybe, it could be possible for Loki to stay like this forever? To watch Thane grow up, to teach him magic, to watch him become a man of his own. But at the cost of all those deaths? With half the universe killed and then to give the Mad Titan more children of his own at their expense? Even a selfish trickster like Loki couldn't have that on his conscience, there was plenty enough on it already without adding more.

He buried his nose into Thane's neck and breathed in his scent to keep it in his memory before he let himself cry. He was exhausted but refused to fall asleep, determined to make the most of every minute he had with his son.

Thanos entered his room hours later and walked up to them. He ran his fingers through Loki's messy hair and kissed him.

"My beautiful lover and our beautiful son," he spoke softly and Loki tried not to shudder. "Are you certain you won't stay with me and Thane?"

Loki held his son as tightly as he could, not wanting to ever let go.

"He needs you," Thanos prompted. "You're his mother, he needs you with him. Who else would teach him magic but you?"

Loki tried to tune him out but he found his decision swaying. He kissed Thane and breathed him in, letting his ears fill with the baby's soft laughs.

"Well?" Thanos asked after Loki's continued silence.

"I want to go," Loki whispered into Thane's neck.

Thanos looked at him with disappointment. He stood there for some time as if Loki would suddenly change his mind, but then sighed.

"Fine. Come here."

Loki sat up to let Thanos lift him down from the bed, still clutching Thane tightly to himself. He followed Thanos out of the room where Ebony Maw was waiting for them.

"Hand Thane over when you're ready to go," Thanos instructed Loki and the god almost couldn't breathe.

This was it. His obligation to Thanos was done with and he could go back to his brother if Thor still wanted him, or he could leave for any other part of the universe if the guilt of the Asgardians' deaths got too strong. He could try and find his way back to Sakaar, to the Grandmaster. Drink away his memories like Valkyrie had tried to do.

Thane gurgled and drooled on him and Loki sobbed as he hugged him tightly. This wasn't supposed to happen. He would just give birth to some child and then leave or die, he hadn't intended to have to look at it or bond with it. He hated Thanos with a burning passion for making him suffer through this.

"Hey baby," he said again, his voice breaking as he tried his hardest not to cry. "I love you."

He gave Thane one last kiss before he held him out for Maw to take. He didn't want to let go but forced himself to step back. Thanos opened a portal and led him through it. They arrived by the Asgardian settlement once more, and the warriors were more quick about arming themselves this time, as if they would have any chance against the Gauntlet.

Loki didn't even care to look at them, his heart breaking for selfishly missing his son. Thanos held his face in his hand and made Loki look up at him.

"If you ever change your mind, my beautiful Loki of Asgard and Jötunheim, Thane and I will be glad to see you return to us," he said and kissed him deeply.

Then he stepped back, leaving Loki feeling lost and alone as the portal closed.

"Loki?" he heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Loki!!"

Strong arms threw themselves around Loki in a fierce hug and Loki finally let himself cry. He buried his face in Thor's neck as he wailed loudly, not caring who heard or saw him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over until Thor would believe him.

Thor tried to shush him as he pulled them down until they were sitting on the ground. He removed his cape to cover Loki's nude body with it before he hugged him again and covered his face with kisses.

"Everything will be fine," he promised.

"I miss my son!" Loki cried and hugged Thor tightly. "I miss him so much! And I'm so sorry for everything, for everyone who died! I really didn't mean for them to!"

He knew Thor was crying as well but his beautiful perfect brother kept promising that everything would sort itself out but Thor had never been much of a liar. Heimdall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The Asgardians here are safe now. That's all that matters," he said gently.

And Loki really wished he could believe them, but the guilt was eating him up from the inside. All he wanted was to go back to his son and pretend the rest of the universe didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the air I breathe, and the very existence of this chapter is the proof of the impact comments can make on a writer. If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment instead of simply just pressing the kudos button, thank you! ♥


End file.
